


Alone

by ziazippy5379



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Not Happy, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: Parker always knew that she would die alone.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Not that that has anything to do with this story. I'm not really sure where this came from but here it is anyway.

Parker always knew that she would die alone. She wasn't afraid of dying, so being alone when it happened didn't bother her.

 

When she was on the street there was no one who cared enough to stick around if they thought she was going to die. It was never a good thing to be caught like that. Once she had Archie, she was in less danger of dying. And that meant she was most likely going to outlive him. So, she was going to be alone again.

 

She became an adult and stayed by herself. Again, she had no one close to stick around if she died. But if she was alone there was no one to betray her or let her down.

 

But then she found her team. And they quickly became more than just her team. The became her family. She finally had people that she loved, and she would do anything to keep safe.

 

Death became much scarier. She always knew it was possible in their line of work. And there were people she had known that died, but not ones she cared about. But she didn't think much of her team dying until it was very real. They almost lost Hardison in that graveyard.

 

When they had finally talked about it she learned that all of them had accepted that they would die young. All they hoped for was that they wouldn't be alone. And once someone had admitted that, Parker realized that she had begun to fear dying and leaving these people. She knew that since their greatest fears about dying were being alone, so they would never let her suffer that.

 

But plans never happen the way they are supposed to go. It was a simple job. Things were going smoothly, and they were on the last stage of the plan. Then her rope snapped. Someone must have done something to it. She fell down the elevator shaft she was supposed to be climbing.

 

Now she was lying in the bottom of that shaft. She could feel herself getting weaker and knew she didn't have much longer. It was cold and dark. Her earbud had broken in the fall and she had no idea what her team thought had happened to her. She hadn't said anything about her rope breaking or during her fall.

 

Parker was truly afraid. She had a life she was happy with and people she loved. And now she was going to leave them. She wished she could move enough to get to her phone to leave them a message talking them not to feel bad about what happened. But she couldn't get her arms to move and didn't have the energy anyway. She didn't know what she would say even if she could.

 

The world was losing focus around the edges. That wasn't a good sign. She wanted to not be alone. She wanted Hardison or Eliot or Sophie or Nate to be there. But they didn't even know she needed them. The fuzzy edges were going black.

 

Parker always knew that she would die alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome.
> 
> (You can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
